CrushCrushCrush!
by phoebe4448
Summary: oneshot set in modern times inu/kag Inuyasha and Kagome are in a band together they like each other but won’t admit it so Kagome writes a song to express how she feels


This story isn't very good but that's because I didn't really spend any time really working on it I just wanted to d this real

This story isn't very good but that's because I didn't really spend any time really working on it I just wanted to d this real quick.

Summary: oneshot set in modern times inu/kag Inuyasha and Kagome are in a band together they like each other but won't admit it so Kagome writes a song to express how she feels

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song crushcrushcrush by Paramore

**First of all you need to hear this song in order for you to get it by just reading the lyrics and you have to head the lyrics because you won't get the point if you don't so before you read this go to or this web address: ****view./10709902859**** to listen to the song.**

_God Inuyasha looks hot when he play's the guitar. Okay calm down Kagome focus, focus, focus. Just be ready to sing the song for him say that you wrote it for him and you will finally have told him. _

They finished rehearsing their last song and were about to leave when Kagome spoke up.

"Oh! I almost forgot I wrote a new song that I really wanted to try out." Every body gathered around her thinking she was gonna sing it acoustically like always when she said. "There's just one thing I want to show it to you with the rest of the band playing cuz it doesn't sound right doing it acoustically."

She gave Sango (the drummer) her part. She gave Inuyasha and Miroku (guitarists) their parts. And she gave Kouga (the basest) his part.

They all read it over and then got into positions.

"Oh before we start Sango I really need you to go all out you know go crazy with the drums cuz if you just play the beat with out really smashing it out this song won't sound right you play like the second biggest part in this song the biggest being the singing. Okay let's get this going. Oh and I wrote this song especially for you Inuyasha."

They started playing.

"I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh..."

"What do you guy's think?"

They all just stared at her because that song was for Inuyasha so well HELLO she just said that she liked him by using a really awesome song!

"Kagome that was like the best song you've written so far!" Sango, Miroku, and Kouga shouted at the same time.

Inuyasha's brain finally caught up with him and now that he knew she liked him he walked over to her, not caring that there were other people in the room, Grabbed her up in his arms and started kissing her like he never wanted to stop.

When they finally broke apart they just stared at each other for a second before he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome just barley breathed out a yes before his lips were on hers again.

**THE END**


End file.
